Memories (Loneliness Re-write)
by The messed up writer
Summary: Amnesia. It sucks. You don't know what happened to you, who you are, all of it. You question if the people and creatures around you are actually your friends. You question if you should trust them at all... I don't know what happened to my family, but I WILL find out. My name is Daniel Roberts, and this will be my story. Rated M for language, death, gore, and very dark themes.


**Yes that's right everybody. The title was correct, I am finally rewriting Loneliness, but it's gonna have a bit of a different story this time. I had the idea of how to continue this story a few days ago, and I think it will work, y'all will love it... for some reason or another (Someone really needs to explain why people like my stories, they aren't good. You guys are weird...). Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 1:Waking up

"Uhhhhhggggg, where am I?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of tube-like thing. I moved my arm, only to find that I couldn't, I tried moving my head to see why I couldn't move my arms, but I couldn't. I was strapped down and unable to move. This was weird, and even more so because I couldn't recall how I got here, or my life, I couldn't even remember my name. What the Hell happened? I heard the muffled sound of footsteps approaching me, and all I could do was wait and see who it was. My mind drifted to possibilities of how I got here as the footsteps got closer. Maybe I was kidnapped? Or perhaps I was in an accident. Maybe I just had one too many? Who knows. The footsteps finally stopped, and I was able to see the person that had approached me, or creature... It was humanoid looking everywhere, other than two things. It was much more muscular and taller than a human. The other thing being it's face. It was something that would make anyone want to just run for the hills if they saw the face this thing had. Instead of a normal mouth and lips, it was basically just an open entrance to its mouth, with four sharp looking mandibles surrounding the corners of said mouth. The creature was armored, and apparently a female as seen by the two lumps on its chest. I didn't do anything as I saw her press a few buttons and on some sort of wrist device she had. All of a sudden, the pod opened the restraints holding me down came off. I was able to get up and actually look at my body. I was in a pair of underwear, and that was it. I was hopping for some sort of hospital gown or something, but, this is better than being naked all together. I sat at the edge of the pod, which was more of a table at this point, and looked at the creature in disgust.

"What... are you?" I said as I tried to find the words, my voice dry and raspy.

"You don't remember?" The creature said. I shook my head. " _C'jit_ , this is not good. Follow me, I'll tell you everything as we get your clothes." She said. I said nothing and followed her. I guessed that C'jit is her kinds version of shit. I had an itch at the back of my head, and I scratched it, only to be shocked that their was no hair on my head, and their was some sort of lump at the back of my head.

"What the Hell? Why do I have no hair? And why do I have some lump at the back of my head?!" I yelled in shock.

"You were in an explosion. You had shards of shrapnel in your head, as well as over places, so we had to shave it and perform surgery, as for the lump, it's a translator that allows you to understand us." She said. An explosion? What the Hell did I do to get caught in an explosion?

"Why was I caught in an explosion?" I questioned.

"You were caught in an explosion because you were trying to get to our ship, but you failed and an explosive device detonated near you." She said. So I guess I was in some sort of battle, and I tried to get to some ship, but failed to and got caught by a grenade or something along the lines of that? Okay. I looked down at my body, and realized something. I have no bandages, or any scars for that matter.

"If that happened, then how come I don't have and bandages or at least any scars?" I said.

"We are an advanced race, we have better medicines and ways to heal than your kind." She said simply. I guess that makes sense. As we walked, she told me how I am her husband, and that I was originally married to a human before the attack, but she died in the first days of said attack, along with my baby boy that I had. She told me everything about the kind that killed my family, how they reproduce, everything. It was quite shocking actually, to find out they make life by taking it. I was going to kill every last one of them if I had to, to avenge the family that I don't remember. She told me how her kind is a form of warrior and hunting race known as the 'Yautja', and how some humans have either teamed up with her kind or the 'Xenomorphs,' as she calls them. She told me my name is Daniel Roberts, and hers is Setg'in. We are war with the Xenomorphs, and I am helping the Yautja with the war. I guess we are winning, and I am apparently supposed to some sort of interrogator of sorts. My first mission, if I can even call it that, is to interrogate some kid and his Xenomorph friend. They apparently were from Indianapolis, Indiana, but were caught and taken to the Montana State Correctional Facility, as many other compounds for prisoners were full. It is hard to believe that such a primal and bloodthirsty sounding creature could be befriended by a human, but I'll go with it for now. After a while, we approached a table with some items on it, like my clothes, which I ran for when I saw them, as I was getting extremely uncomfortable being half-naked and walking throughout this weird alien ship. I put on the blue jeans and The Punisher shirt that was there as well. It was a black shirt with a white skull on it and various stripes on the short-sleeves. I actually liked it, and it looked pretty cool. I guess I was a Marvel fan, and not really a DC fan.

 _'Batman ain't a superhero, he's just really rich.'_ I thought as I put on the shirt, chuckling. After I had all my clothing on, I saw a few other items on the table, like and epinephrine pen, a slightly burnt wallet, and a pistol with some loaded clips. I grabbed the epinephrine pen and put it into my pocket. _'Better not have anything with nuts.'_ I thought, once again chuckling. Hopefully I won't need it. I grabbed the pistol and put into my back pocket, along with the clips. I then grabbed the slightly burnt wallet and opened it. There was some money inside it, along with a drivers license and other ID. It checked out, my name is Daniel Roberts, I am 34 years old, I didn't need the ID to know I'm male, all the usual obvious stuff. There was also a police badge in there. I guess I was cop in the beginning, that would explain why I am an interrogator. I closed the wallet and put it into my pocket as well. I looked at Setg'in, who motioned for me to follow her. I trailed behind her without a word. After a few more minutes of walking, we entered some sort of hangar full of ships. I just stared in amazement and awe at the sight. She continued to walk to her ship, and I had to jog to catch up with her. She hit something on her wrist, and a door to a nearby ship began to open. She entered it, with me trailing behind her. It was practically a fancy RV for space. It had a lounge room, a bedroom, kitchen, all of it, along with a navigational console and such. I explored the ship while she sat down at the pilots seat and started up the ship. There was a rocking motion that nearly knocked me off my feet as we got some air and exited the hangar, going down to the war torn planet below.

 **So... this is a bit different than the original isn't it? I mean, it will have the same story for the most part, just a different beginning and stuff. I also want to mention that Daniel has a form of amnesia currently that makes it so he can remember stuff like movies, culture, human life in general basically, but nothing specific, like when he went to the movies with his parents or friends or something along the lines of that. I don't know if their is such a form of amnesia that is like how I described it, but for now, I have no internet to look up such a thing, and this will be important to the story, trust me. Now while you guys still have all of your trust in me, I need to borrow all of your money for a few moments, I swear I'll give it right back once I'm done with it and not run to my car and drive off immediately... I promise. Anyway, see y'all whenever I update this, so whenever I get internet. Man, I'm having some horrible withdraws from the internet and, as my parents call it, 'plastic crack' as well. Even though I'd swear they are on their phones and devices more than me. Alright, now I'm just adding more and more words just so I can at this point to make it seem like I gave a gigantic chapter now, I'll stop, see ya! Sorry it's not very long, school is a bitch and I needed to upload.**

 **Peace**


End file.
